


spring season

by ksyy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Retail, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, Cutesy, Fluffy Ending, Fluffyfest, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Language of Flowers, M/M, No Angst, Tattoos, punkguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksyy/pseuds/ksyy
Summary: Tsukishima worked at a flower shop for no other reason than the money he needed to survive his college life. He enjoyed it, sure, it was not bad at all, but still not good. Every day was the same, people asking for flowers and leaving with smiles on their faces, or crying on some occasions. It was tiring and boring. Very boring.But there were completely different cases, things he never ever imagined happening at him. Such as the day the boy that worked at the tattoo studio across the street entered the lower shop looking furious."How do I passively aggressively say 'Fuck you' in flowers?" he punched the counter, and Kei couldn't help but laugh at the request.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 196
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	spring season

**Author's Note:**

> inspired on yanka's punkguchi!!
> 
> it was supposed to be punky yams and soft boy tsukki, but I couldn't do it right lol
> 
> anyway hope you enjoy

Tsukishima worked at a flower shop for no other reason than the money he needed to survive his college life. He enjoyed it, sure, he liked keeping the plants and flowers alive and he found it pretty interesting to study their meanings and to pick the right flowers when a client requested something more symbolic. But there was no additional meaning to it, as the love for gardening or something cheesy like that. What he truly wanted was to work on a library or a bookshop, but there weren't any near his apartment, so there he was watering the chrysanthemums and cutting some of the Hyacinthus' leaves. Not bad at all, but still not good. Just boring.

He did his best to not let this boredom annoy the clients and make them never come back, which happened some times when his acting wasn't good enough. He tried to be the most polite he could, but honestly who can keep a smiley face when receiving the same type of requests every day? Either it was "I need flowers for my lover/specific family member!" or "Someone I knew died and I need flowers to bring to the funeral". Sometimes it could be "I want flowers for my house" or they would buy some just out of curiosity for themselves. Nothing changes and that was his usual routine, picking flowers, making bouquets, trying his best not to look so annoyed as he truly was while his client blabbered about the person they were bringing the flowers too. Then they would leave, he would try to smile but knew it was anything but genuine, and say "Bye thank you for buying on our flower shop", wait for them to leave and finally sigh as he counted the time until another client appeared, a small entertainment he found while working. His personal record was 3 hours in peace, not bothered by anyone.

However, sometimes people would change that routine. Things that weren't usual, like some random man hitting on him and giving him the flower he just bought, or a woman going there just to talk. _Fucking talk_. Because she said she liked him, even though he did his best to be anything but likable. There were the kids that went there and spent so much time looking at the flowers and asking questions, but Kei didn't get bothered with them, since any serious look he gave them was enough to shut them up. So he could be friendly to them and at the same time control them so they wouldn't make a mess with the flowers.

And there were the completely different cases, things he never ever imagined happening at him, and that was one of them. 

Someone opened the door and Kei automatically prepared the polite smile, turning to the counter and starting the usual phrase "Welcome, how can I..."

He couldn't finish it because the client interrupted him, punching the counter and looking totally furious "How do I passive aggressiveLY say 'Fuck you' in flowers?" 

That was the boy that worked at the tattoo studio across the street, who he knew because every time he went to the restaurant on the same street with Kuroo, there he was with his co-workers. He knew the brunette was something like punk and goth, but looking up close it was more than he thought. Both his ears were pierced, his nose too, his jacket was full of spikes and his gloves had some too. His hair was tied in a ponytail and Kei noticed it didn't have only some locks of white hair as he thought, but the entire lower part of it was white and contrasted with his natural hair color. And of course, everything was black. 

He was shocked at the sudden visit, much more at the request, and he couldn't help but laugh a little, which was a rare occasion on his daily work life. 

"What?" he laughed again, and he expected the boy to be more furious and maybe start shouting, but instead he started to blush and 'Well, that's cute', Kei thought.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said like that, it's just that..." he sighed in annoyance, closing his eyes as if a bad memory hit him and the blush immediately went away. Kei tried his best not to laugh again because his face was just hilarious "There's this guy and I hate him. 'Gonna meet with him today and tell him to fuck off, but I needed something more original than just making him pay the entire bill after I order all the expensive plates and ditch him." he said all in once, and Kei burst into laughter. 

"Excuse me, but..." he paused, trying to control his laughter, and maybe Kuroo would punch him in the face for not being professional "You'll give him a bouquet with flowers on the same day you'll tell him to fuck off?" 

"Well, yes!" he was blushing again, more intensely this time, "I thought it was a good idea! Isn't it?" he insisted, and the way he crossed his arms and looked at Kei kind of disappointed was funny and incredibly adorable.

"Yes, yes, very creative indeed." he calmed himself from the laughter "But what if he doesn't know the meaning of the flowers?" Usually, Tsukishima wouldn't even bother to keep a conversation going, but that whole situation was too amazing for him to don't enjoy it. 

"I think I will write the flowers' names on some papers and put them on each one of the flowers. Hope he wastes his time searching for it as he made me waste mine while dating him." he said with a devilish smile, but he tensed up right after. Maybe it was because of the "dating a guy" part. Kei didn't mind it and tried to make the boy notice he shouldn't be worried about it.

"Well then, we should make it the worst bouquet you could ever give someone. Maybe I'll tell the manager to make it a part of our standard options. Imagine how cool it would be to see people using your idea." Kei teased him, and the boy giggled, the tension from minutes before vanished away. Tsukishima wouldn't admit, but the little giggle kept replaying on his mind and he was determined to hear it again at least once before the boy left.

"Then let's get started!" the brunette said, way too excited, and Kei led him through the corridor that ended at the small garden behind the main entrance. On his way he knocked on Kuroo's door, saying that he got a client that would take time. Kuroo smirked at him when he saw him and the freckled boy having an actual conversation, and Tsukishima wanted to tell him to fuck off so bad, but he didn't and kept walking.

"Here's a paper and a pen, you can write as I say their names." Kei gave him the things he needed and turned to the flowers they had there. "Hmm... let's start with some orange lilies."

"Oh, fine." he sat on a small bench and started writing "What do they mean?" he said while writing.

"Hatred, pride, and disdain." Tsukishima answered while picking some and putting them on a basket. 

"Perfect" the brunette said immediately and with such happiness that Kei snorted at the comment. "What's the next one?" he looked at him when he finished writing.

"Uh..." Kei pondered as he searched among the flowers for the right one. It always reminded him of libraries, having so many options to choose only one. He spotted a yellow flower and grinned "Yellow carnations. They mean disappointment." he explained before the freckled boy could ask.

"Those fit really well." he giggled, and Kei celebrated on his mind that he made him giggle again "Oh, is your name..." he tilted his head, having difficulty to read something on the notebook he gave him "Ikishima Rei? The ink is blurred."

"No, no. It's Tsukishima Kei. And yours?"

"I'm _not_ calling you Tsukishima. Too long. And I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi, by the way." he winked at him and Tsukishima swear his heart skipped a beat and he turned back to the flowers, trying to hide his slightly blushing face.

"Then how are you going to call me?" he asked curious about the nickname he would receive.

"Hmmmm..." he put his finger on his chin while thinking a little, then was sparkling two seconds later as he came to a realization "Tsukki!"

"Tsukki?" he asked, definitely not prepared to that kind of cheesy and cute nickname. And the most surprising is that it didn't bother him at all, when he usually would hate it.

He didn't know why he enjoyed talking with Yamaguchi. Maybe it was how cute those freckles and that silly smile were and they caught Tsukishima's attention, or how contrasting his personality was with the way he looked, or even the absolutely crazy idea of giving flowers to your ex just to let them know you hate them. Maybe it was the way he didn't expect Tsukishima to be as friendly as he was, neither did he seem bothered by his lack of words. That was good, he wished he could have more people like Tadashi around him.

"Yes, Tsukki. I don't care if you don't like it!" he teased, laughing.

"Yama to you, then. As you said, Yamaguchi is too long." he smirked in response.

"Seems good!" he laughed awkwardly, embarrassed at the nickname "Well, anyway, which is the next bad flower?"

"Oh, some geraniums. They mean stupidity."

"Great one."

"Your boyfriend must have done something really bad for you to wish this much hatred to him." Tsukishima laughed, hoping the question wasn't something Tadashi didn't want to talk about.

"Yes." Yamaguchi sighed "He cheated on me. Has been cheating for months but I just discovered it last week. Since then I've been thinking of a cool way to ditch him."

"You're really determined to make it look cool, huh?" he picked some pink flowers, turning to him "These are cyclamen. They mean separation." 

"I just wanted to have a cool story to tell my friends in the future!" he answered a little offended, blushing again "Oh, how do you write it?"

"It's c-y-c-l-a-m-e-n. And you're really cool yourself, I bet you have a lot of cool stories to tell." Tsukishima cursed himself for the compliment, he didn't mean to say that. He shouldn't show so much interest when Yamaguchi was just breaking up with his boyfriend.

"What? You say this because you're the cool one and don't know how it feels to be not cool!" Yamaguchi insisted while writing on the notebook again.

"I'm not cool." Kei answered, a little confused. 

"You are! You're all cold and no talk, have this mysterious face and you always look like you're about to punch someone in the face. Good thing you're in a good mood today, because there's just so many clients that enter our studio talking bad things about you that I was scared of you at first" he laughed "That's truly cool. I'm just someone who tries to look a bit punky but can't even kill a fly. I need cool stories to help me with my reputation, you know?"

Tsukishima hummed in response, not able to find the right words to answer. He didn't expect Tadashi to notice him when he didn't pay much attention to him. It made him feel a bit guilty, but he didn't mind. He could make things different.

"Anyway..." he cleared his throat, trying to change the subject "The last ones are meadowsweets. They mean uselessness. And your passive aggressively fuck you bouquet is done." he smirked, leading Tadashi to the hallway with the basket full of flowers.

Tadashi followed him, and when they arrived Kei gave him a small card where he could write the flowers' names and something like a dedicatory.

"So, how do you plan to give him the flowers while you are breaking up with him at the same time? Won't he be confused?" Tsukishima asked, arranging the flowers in the bouquet. 

"I don't know. I'm going to think of something later." he paused, looking at the bouquet "How do you make it looks so beautiful? All the flowers have different colors and yet it looks stunning." 

"Oh, it's just practice I think? Some months and you get used to it." 

"That's amazing. I doubt I would have the patience to do it." Tadashi's laugh filled the room.

"Who knows." Kei said in response, finishing the bouquet and putting the card with the flowers' names on it. He was satisfied, he wouldn't lie; he turned to Tadashi and said with a grin "It's done." 

"Oh, great! How much will it be?" 

Tsukishima went to the cash register, made some counts on the calculator, and showed the price to Tadashi, who paid it and took the bouquet in his arms with a triumphant smile.

"Well then, see you, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi said as he went to the door, ready to leave.

"See you... Yama." Kei answered, and soon Tadashi had left.

Tsukishima let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding. Then he noticed that maybe he liked that client way too much and that he didn't ask for his number, which made him frustrated.

"Who's the lucky that got your attention?" Kuroo appeared behind him, a smirk on his face.

"It's just the boy that works at the tattoo studio"

"Well, for me it looks like he's your new boyfriend." Kuroo punched his arm, laughing.

Kei would like that to be true, but he would never admit it out loud. So he just imagined the scenarios and waited. He waited for Tadashi to come back.

* * *

It had been two weeks. Two entire weeks where whoever entered the flower shop would be welcomed with an expectative look from Kei and a disappointed one right after when he noticed it wasn't who he was waiting for. Maybe ha was stupid because he saw Yamaguchi every day at the restaurant when they were having lunch, and although he always waved at him with a friendly smile and sometimes Kei caught him staring (what was succeeded by a Blushing Tadashi™), he never talked to him, neither did he come back to the flower shop, and Kei could just go there and talk to him instead, but he was too much of an introvert to do so. And maybe he was stupid for expecting him to come back or to talk to him. He only talked to him because he needed the flowers, he only was that friendly because he was being polite. There was nothing besides that, and maybe Tadashi was already dating someone else. He had no chance.

The door ringed, a new client entering, and the same disappointment hit Kei when the client was an old lady. He gave her the flowers and sighed when she left. 

"You're totally hopeless, Kei." Kuroo said smirking, putting his hand on Tsukishima's shoulder, who winced.

"What do you mean." he hissed, trying to get rid of the physical contact.

"You got a crush." 

"No! Of course no!" Kei blushed a little, and he knew he fucked up when Kuroo's smirk grew bigger.

"You definitely got a crush on Yama-kun." Kuroo laughed "I'm so proud of you, son. You were all icy cold and now you have a crush!" he tried hugging him, but Tsukishima nudged him with his elbow.

"I fucking hate you. How do you know his name?" the blonde asks, trying to mask his curiosity.

"Bold of you to assume I don't know everyone that works around here. Besides, he's Bokuto's boyfriend's friend and Bo is always saying how Tadashi's boyfriend was total trash. Do you never pay attention when we're talking?" Kuroo teased, although he was massaging his ribs and probably would receive another sharp elbow.

"I don't. And I don't have a crush, I just think he is interesting." 

"That's what crush means for you then? Well, anyway, you have good taste. He's really pretty. I was going to hit on him when he broke up." Kuroo smirked teasingly.

"You _what_ you bastard?" Kei was almost punching him, but he grabbed his hand before.

"Oh my, you get jealous too! You're so in love, Kei." Kuroo started laughing so much his voice was vanishing in his throat.

Kei was about to kick him when Bokuto appeared. Bokuto didn't work there on the same days that Kei worked, but whenever he went to work it was a living hell to deal with Kuroo and him.

"Hey, hey, hey! Why are you fighting again?" he asked, confused.

Kuroo smirked at Kei, as if he had a brilliant idea, and Tsukishima knew exactly what it was.

"I'm telling him." Kuroo said.

" _You won't_." he said the words between his teeth.

"Tell what?" Bokuto asked again.

"Kuroo. No. Don't you dare-"

"Bo! Tsukishima has a crush on Yama-kun!" Kuroo shouted and honestly, Tsukishima could just die.

"Ooooh!" Bokuto grinned "Wanna help with him?" 

"No, and it isn't a crush for your information." 

"You haven't talked to him in two weeks since he came here, and every person that crosses that door you hope it's him. If this isn't a crush..." 

"Kuroo, shut the fuck up." Kei hissed, and Kuroo started laughing again.

"I'm going to his studio tonight, wanna come? Maybe you can get that tattoo you've been wanting." Bokuto said, and Kei thought that maybe that was a good idea.

He could get the tattoo that he wanted and keep in contact with Tadashi talking about it. Two problems, both solved at the same time. 

"Well, yes. I think I will." Kei said, grinning.

* * *

He was a bit nervous, he didn't know if it was because he was getting a tattoo or because he was seeing Tadashi again. When his shift ended, he crossed the street with Bokuto and went to the tattoo studio. He knew his boyfriend worked there and they met before Kei started working at the flower shop, maybe that was why he knew Tadashi too. And right when he thought about him, Yamaguchi appeared, that soft smile that never left his face making Kei's heart flutter, but just a bit.

"Bokuto-san! Oh, Tsukki! Welcome, you two!" he waved at them "You're here for the tattoos, right? Bokuto, you can go to Akaashi's room. He's waiting. Tsukki, I will be the one making your tattoo, then." he winked at him.

Kei discovered that he really liked that wink.

As he followed Tadashi, he noticed his clothes were more stylish than when he suddenly appeared at the flower shop. His jeans were black on the left and blue on the right, much more ripped than the ones he wore before and it had some chains on it. His jacket was made of black jeans and had some words and doodles on its back. He wore a red All Star and his gloves were the same as the other day, full of spikes. Kei imagined how many time he would spend every day to pick his clothes, not to mention the makeup he wore. Tsukishima was much more plain compared to him. He never bothered having a style, although he preferred pastel clothes. He usually just picked some long jeans, sweaters and wore his All Star and that's it, done. Beyond that, the only thing he would do was style his hair and choose between using glasses or no.

"This way." Yamaguchi said, interrupting his thoughts as they arrived at one door, where was written 'Tadashi'. He opened it, revealing a neat and pretty studio, the walls with graffiti on it and some paintings hanging on the clean walls. Yamaguchi pointed to the big chair with something like a hand rest on it, and Kei sat there.

"Didn't think you would like things like tattoos, Tsukki." Tadashi giggled, sitting across him on his own chair. "Got something in mind?" 

"Uuuh... a moon, I think. I didn't think of a specific design, sorry." 

"That's fine! I'll pick some examples." he got up and turned to his desk, searching for something. 

Kei thought that it was a little too awkward between them, he had to do something to change that, but didn't know how. So he just kept quiet, trying to figure out a way to make that bad atmosphere go away. Soon, Tadashi came back with some drawings.

"I have these." he put them in front of him.

Kei analyzed each of them. There was a fancy and realist one, really pretty but not his type. Another that was more magical, he would say, but too much information in his opinion. One was all of the moon's phases in sequence, which he considered doing, but gave up when he saw the last one. A waning moon with a small star by its side. It was so simple that he loved it. 

"This one." he said, certain of his choice. 

"Oh, I have a matching one! A star with the moon by its side. Good choice, where are you putting it?" he grinned, getting some materials on the table next to his chair.

"My wrist I think. The right one" Tsukishima said, and Tadashi put his arm on the hand rest of his chair, putting his sleeve up and touching his arm with his fingers.

"Okay, let's start then!" he said as he got concentrated on his work, putting the drawing that Kei chose on his skin and not saying anything in the process.

Kei was a little disappointed that he wasn't talking, but he figured out that he needed to concentrate and the silence helped. He tried to think of something else, but the thought of Tadashi and his matching tattoo came to his mind and was decided to not leave.

"Okay, I'll start for real now." Yamaguchi said after some minutes "It will hurt a little, so if you want you can talk to me, you know. To... distract you from the pain." he had a blush on his face, and Kei got nervous again because he was so caught up in the moment that he didn't pay attention to what he feared the most when getting a tattoo: the pain. That was the reason he didn't get one until then.

"Fine." he said, and as soon as the needle touched his skin he let out an "Ouch!" between his greeted teeth.

"C'mon Tsukki, let's talk about something!" he encouraged, not taking his eyes out of his work.

"Why didn't you come back to the flower shop." Kei wanted to hide now, how could he be so stupid to say that of all things? Was it the pain? Or the desperation he felt because it truly looked like he could die right there?

"Oh, it's... I thought I would bother you. I don't know." he said with a soft voice, and Tsukishima didn't know why, but that made him a little worried.

"Why?" he gasped, feeling the needle on a painful part.

Tadashi giggled at it.

"It's just that you look like everyone's bothering you, so I thought that you only acted friendly at the flower shop because it was necessary." Kei didn't expect that.

He knew he was antipathetic and that his looks were enough to make people not try to get closer to him. He worked years and years on it to make it better, but sometimes he wanted people to notice that he was enjoying it, but he just didn't know how! He couldn't say it out loud because he didn't have the guts to do it, neither did he know how to properly start a conversation. He was completely hopeless in social situations.

"Oh." he sighed "I'm sorry, I didn't..." he closed his eyes, trying to deal with the pain and to not completely lose his cool in front of Tadashi.

"It's fine! The fact that you came here and that you even talked to me is enough to prove me wrong. But it's really funny, seeing how you dress like a real soft boy and is nothing like soft" he giggled at Tsukishima's tentatives of holding himself.

"What's a soft boy?" 

"You wear yourself as a soft boy and you don't know what's a soft boy?" he smirked. Tsukishima discovered he liked that smirk on his face "It's just how you wear yourself, full of pastel colors and long clothes."

"Oh" he said in response, finally getting used to the pain.

"So, you still want to hear what happened at the fuck you bouquet dinner?" he grinned.

"Yes please."

And then Tadashi started talking non-stop for several minutes about the things his shitty boyfriend did, the cheatings and that he didn't let him live his life, Kei commenting every once and then and wanting to kill that guy for making Yamaguchi, a literal star, crying and suffering. But they weren't together anymore, at least. And maybe that meant that he had a chance.

"...and then I entered the restaurant, I gave him the bouquet and ate all the expensive plates. After I was full I started to say what I thought about him and when I was about to leave he asked about the flowers and I said..." Tadashi paused dramatically " 'Search for their names ' and he was so confused! I wanted to laugh." Tadashi laughed, and Kei found himself really comfortable in listening to his soft voice for so much time. He didn't even remember the pain anymore. 

"Serves the bastard just right." he smirked "Glad to help you get rid of him."

"I hope he gets the message." he laughed "Look, it's done!" Tadashi said before Kei could reply.

He looked at his wrist, seeing the perfect moon and the tiny star. He couldn't help but ask,

"Where's your tattoo? The star one."

"Oh, it's here!" he put his hair above his head, letting the nape of his neck visible and turning his head so Kei could see it.

There it was, a bright star with a small moon by its side, and some lines connecting the freckles on his neck and forming constellations. Tsukishima felt an urge to touch it, but he didn't. He couldn't mess up the small interactions they were having.

"It's... really pretty." he said, and Tadashi let his hair fall to his neck again. 

"Thank you! Yours will be really pretty too, but you need to take care of it, okay?" he pushed Kei next to a sink and put water on his arm, then placing something like a thin paper on it. "You have to put the cream three times a day, don't stay too much under the sun, and don't rub it. Don't drink alcohol nor coffee for two days, and it will be ready." he grinned, handing him the cream.

"Thanks, Yama." he grinned too, happy at how the tattoo looked.

He paid what he needed to and left the studio, waiting outside for Tadashi to close everything since Akaashi and Bokuto already left. He looked at his cellphone, it was past 11 p.m., there were no taxis around so he had to walk home. He sighed in annoyance.

"Hey, here's my number if you have any questions. And if you need someone to talk to." Tadashi showed up behind him, giving him a small paper, saying the last part with a smirk.

"Very pleased to do so." Kei teased back, putting the paper in his pocket.

"Oh, wanna ride home?" Tadashi asked.

Kei didn't even think before saying yes, too lazy to walk all the way home. The smile that formed on Tadashi's face was something endearing and scaring at the same timem and it made him confused.

"Wait here." he said, going to the street corner.

Tsukishima waited some minutes until he heard something and looked up to see what it was, just to see Tadashi coming back with a really big motorcycle.

"Get on, Tsukki." he pointed to the space behind him.

Tsukishima didn't expect that. Oh God, he wasn't _ready_ for that. 

The motorcycle he had was all black with some neon green details. The motor's sound and the way Tadashi was there, so powerful and ready to kick anyone's ass, was intimidating. Whoever was the person that looked at Yamaguchi that moment and didn't agree that he was totally cool and badass needed some help, because Kei was sure he never met someone so hot and cute at the same time, and it was completely mesmerizing. 

He felt a gulp forming in his throat as he said "Didn't think you'd have one."

"Oh, why not? Just because I'm not scary enough to have one?" he giggled, waiting for Tsukishima to get on.

"Maybe." Tsukishima laughed, then the fact that he never rode a motorcycle before made him a little nervous. He didn't show it, however, and got on the as if he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Let's have a ride then and we'll see if I am scary enough." he said, and Tsukishima could feel the adrenaline irradiating from him "You ready?" he asked.

"Yes-" Tsukishima barely finished it, and Yamaguchi warmed up, the roar filling his years and startling him "What the fuck" he whispered.

"Guess you're not ready. Never ride on a sportive motorcycle before?" he teased.

"Of course not!" 

"Then I shall make your first experience amazing." he said, proud of himself "Hold my waist."

"What?" he said, a little embarrassed.

"And if you need to talk to me, you need to shout. Like, really really loud because I can't hear shit." he added, turning his back to Tsukishima and waiting for him to make as he told.

Kei held his waist, his cheeks burning at the sudden touch, and he was glad Tadashi couldn't look at him. As soon as he was holding him, not as tight as he should, Yamaguchi pressed the accelerator and he would have fallen if he didn't grab Tadashi tighter right when he did it.

"Yamaguchi slow down!" he shouted angrily, instantly regretting that he accepted the offer. If he walked home, at least he would stay alive. He couldn't assure that with Tadashi, however.

"Hell no, Tsukki! We're just starting!" he somehow made them go even faster, Tsukishima felt his heart on his throat as the street lights passed by them in a blink, the loud sound of the engine filling his ears and the way Tadashi's hair prickled his face. The wind that was cold on his skin, even if inside he never felt so warm, being so close with Tadashi and feeling such adrenaline rushing inside his veins. The way his hair was caressed by the wind and made it a mess that he would have trouble to deal with later, and how his skin burned in each contact point of their bodies, the butterflies inside his stomach, the sudden realization that he was in love.

He didn't know when he started smiling.

They stopped at the traffic light some minutes later, Tadashi turning to him with his hair a total mess of strands of hair.

"So, how do you like your first experience?" he punched Kei on the shoulder, jokingly.

Tsukishima got too close for his own good and said to his ear "Couldn't be better".

He didn't know what made him do that, maybe it was the adrenaline, maybe it was the urge to tease Tadashi, maybe it was the excitement of realizing his feelings, maybe a mix of it all. But, whatever it was, when he distanced himself from Yamaguchi and saw the blushing mess that he became, he was glad he did it. He could get used to that view, the so badass and cool Tadashi flustered because of him.

"You can go now" he smirked to Tadashi, pointing to the traffic light that now was green.

"Shut up, Tsukishima" he grunted, accelerating the motorcycle while Kei grabbed his waist again.

The rest of the time was mostly quiet if not for the casual instructions Tsukishima gave, but yet it was a comfortable silence that Kei discovered he enjoyed a lot. It didn't last much, however, and soon he had arrived at his house. He got off the seat, running his fingers through his hair to settle it down, and he noticed that he didn't want to go. He wished he could stay there, exploring the streets of that big town at late night with Tadashi. But he couldn't, and it made him a bit frustrated.

"Don't forget to take care of your new tattoo. Use the cream!" Tadashi pointed to his arm.

"Fine, mom." he teased, crossing his arms with the sarcastic look as usual.

They didn't say anything for a while.

"You have my number." he said, and right after adding "For your questions about the tattoo! And of course, if you ever need a ride home with a pretty boy" he laughed at himself "Joking, joking."

"Unless..." Tsukishima said, and oh my God, couldn't he shut his mouth and stop these lame flirting?

Tadashi seemed like a tomato, he turned to the opposite side and played with his hair "Yeah" he forced a laugh "Unless..."

They remained silent for a moment. Yamaguchi turned back to him.

"Well, see you around, I think." Tadashi giggled awkwardly. Tsukishima thought it was cuter than the usual.

"Yeah." he let out a breath.

"Bye then... Tsukki" he winked, not so confident as he did other times.

"Bye, Yama" the nickname was like honey for his mouth, sweet to say and the taste remained there for a while.

Yamaguchi waved at him before making his way through the dark street and going out of Kei's vision.

He walked to his house and closed the door behind him, sliding his back down to the ground. He took his cellphone and texted Kuroo, too excited to tell someone about the growing feeling inside his chest.

**Tsukishima**  
_Kuroo I think I'm in love and I don't know what to do_

* * *

Kuroo was literally crying out for laughing while Tsukishima was sitting across him from the table, staring at him with a disgusted look.

"What are you laughing at." he grunted.

"It's just that..." he snorted "You, out of all people, don't know what to do. Just because of a little crush." 

"Oh please, fuck you" Tsukishima hissed, regretting having asked for help "I just want to know what I'm supposed to do now"

"Ask him out, obviously?" he teased.

"But, how?" 

"I don't know, man. Take him on a date, confess your feelings, give some flowers, buy him chocolate or soggy fries, he likes it. There are many options, you know?" he teased.

"Don't think that could work. Really, that's lame." he sighs in annoyance.

"Sorry, but the one who called me here is you!" 

"I'll take him on a date first" he ignores Kuroo.

"And?" 

"And confess my feelings"

"No flowers then?"

"No flowers because that's lame" 

"You fucking work at a flower shop" he laughed.

"What about it? It doesn't change the fact that it's lame"

"How are you going to take him on a date? Show up at the studio and 'Hello you're my crush, please watch a movie with me so we can kiss and fall in love'?"

"I hate you, you know that? And no, I will text him" he laughed triumphantly.

"Ohoho, what a charmer you are to get his number" he smirked.

Tsukishima ignored his comments and took his cellphone, opening the new contact and started typing. Although he got his number just the other day, they talked a lot and even discovered they liked the same songs and bands, that they both were kinda obsessed with something (Tadashi loved stars, Kei liked dinosaurs) and rambled about it for hours.

**Tsukishima**  
_Can we meet up? At the park this Saturday_

The answer was quick.

**Yama**  
_Oh sure! What time? :)_

**Tsukishima**  
_As soon as your shift ends_

**Yama**  
_Okay! I'll be there ✨_

Tsukishima sighed. Now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

Yamaguchi would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous.

It's not like he expected the sudden meetup, neither the way Tsukishima was way too awkward and embarrassed when he arrived, much more than usual. He waved at him when he saw the blonde, going to where he was with a big smile on his face.

"Hi, Tsukki!" 

"Oh, hi" he cleared his throat, turning his face so Tadashi couldn't see it "Well, where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere you want is fine!" 

"I wanted to treat you, you know?" he coughed a little, and Tadashi finally puts the pieces together.

Was it a date? Or was his mind playing a joke at him?

It's not like he didn't consider the idea of a date, because yes he liked Kei, way too much to be honest, and a date with him seemed something out of his reach when he was so... average, he would say. Besides his looks, his personality was not that much, neither was his appearance and his skills. Someone so cool like Tsukishima would never find him interesting enough to take out on a date, right? But yet, there they were, walking through the park among lots of couples. But that didn't mean anything, right? 

"Well, if you want... we could... watch a movie?" he trailed off, uncertain of his suggestion.

"That's okay for me." Kei said with his usual monotonous voice "Let's go, then. What movie do you want to watch?"

Tadashi beamed, of course he would choose the horror movie that was just released. He wanted to watch it, but none of his friends wanted to go with him, and his ex-boyfriend was the only one who accepted to go with him when they were together. But now there was no boyfriend, now he had Kei and he would enjoy the time alone with him.

However, he didn't expect Kei to be scared of horror movies. What a surprise.

"Tsukki, uh... do you really want to watch it? You know, you don't need-" Tadashi tried to say, after what seemed like the tenth time he had a jumpscare, although the movie had started just 20 minutes ago and there wasn't anything truly scaring, in Yamaguchi's vision.

"It's not even that scary" he interrupted him, looking all fierce and Tadashi snorted, immediately regretting it after the person next to him gave him a disgusted look.

"Tsukki, don't lie. I've seen how you scared you are!" he whispered, punching him on the shoulder.

"No, I'm totally fi-" there was a real scary scene now, Tadashi could tell by the screams around him, even if he wasn't paying attention. But Kei was, and he grabbed Yamaguchi's arm, literally clinging on him "Holy shit what was that" he whispered, and when he noticed what he was doing he got all embarrassed "I'm sorry" Yamaguchi couldn't see it, but he knew Kei was blushing.

"You can do that again, you know?" he smiled, stretching his hand for Kei to grab, what he did.

"If you insist..."

"Could you both shut up?" the person next to Kei hissed, and Tadashi did his best not to laugh.

By the end of the movie, it was already dark outside. Kei had jumped about 56 times (yes, Tadashi counted), screamed in the middle of the movie during the tensest scene and he didn't let go of Yamaguchi's hand. Not even for a minute. That was cute, he thought. When they left, he took Yamaguchi to eat. Obviously he chose the soggy fries, and Kei teased him for it, but he didn't care.

They were leaving when Tsukishima suddenly stopped, not saying anything.

"What is it, Tsukki?" he turned to him, not taking his mouth of the straw of his milkshake.

"Can we go to a place?" he paused "No... could you take us to a place?" 

Tadashi got excited instantly, the way he only gets when he has the chance to show off his motorcycle and how cool it is. In no time, he finished his milkshake and they were riding through the city, Kei less nervous this time and holding him tight, the touch enough to make the butterflies in his stomach fly as if they were desperate. He followed Tsukishima's directions, not asking anything about where they were going because Kei said it would be a surprise, and he loved surprises.

When they finally arrived at the said place, it was something like a hill, a place where they could see the entire city below them, the night lights shining as if they were stars in the ground. And above their heads, there were thousands and thousands of stars, forming constellations and making company to the lonely moon in the sky. Tadashi was in awe, the view was so beautiful and the breeze that caressed his face and his hair was so gentle that he could sleep. 

"I came here when I was a kid to watch the stars. It's like my secret place" Kei said as he sat on the grass, looking at Tadashi, a silent invitation for him to sit too. 

"It's beautiful" he lied down, next to him, a bit unsure of what to expect. When he finally turned to look at the blonde, he was blushing. Tadashi's mind started to create so many theories that he felt like screaming internally.

That could be a confession, right? Or was he too hopeful?

"Yeah" he sighed, not looking at Yamaguchi not even for a moment.

They remained silent for a long time, it was comfortable but a bit awkward at the same time. Although Tadashi wanted to say something, he didn't know what he should say. Something about him? Something about the place? What was he supposed to say about it, anyway? He was getting desperate, so he said the most mundane thing he could come up with.

"How's your tattoo?"

"I can't do this" they both spoke at the same time. 

Tadashi giggled a little, "What were you saying?"

"No, you can speak first" 

"I just asked how your tattoo is doing. What did you say?"

"It's fine. And I... Um..." he looked away, hiding his face, and Yamaguchi wanted to tease him so badly, but he knew that wasn't the right moment. So he just waited for Kei to have the right words, but that didn't happen. Instead, he let out a "Tch" and got up, coming back with a small rose and giving it to Tadashi.

He smiled a bit confused, waiting for an answer or an explanation, but he got nothing.

"Uh... what is this?" he laughed awkwardly.

"You know what roses mean, right?" Tsukishima said, looking away.

"It's... love?" he immediately regretted what he said, because what if he was getting another idea and scared Kei? "I mean, that's what they say, right? I don't know if it really means-" 

"It's love, indeed." he interrupted Yamaguchi.

Tadashi started to blush, not certain of what to think or to say, all he managed to say was "Oh."

"You got the message, right?" Tsukishima asked, looking at him now, and Yamaguchi would have laughed at the expression he had if not for the confusion in his head.

"I... I don't... What do you mean?" He didn't know why, but Kei got irritated when he said it and took the flower from his hand "I'm sorry, I really don't-" he was interrupted once again by the blonde, this time he put the rose in the space between his ear and his hair.

"I mean I like you and I'm asking you out but I don't know how to do this as a normal person so I thought that flowers could work." he said irritated, and Tadashi couldn't help but snort at this.

"Tsukki, I'm sorry but..." he tried to breathe between the laughs "I didn't think you'd come up with something so cheesy"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi." he said, embarrassed "I'm not good with... feelings"

"I noticed it" he giggled.

They were silent for a moment again.

"So... what's your answer?" Kei asked, trying his best to keep his gaze on Tadashi.

"About what? I want to hear you say it loud." Tadashi smirked.

"Really, I hate you" Tsukishima smiled "I'm asking if you want to date me, idiot."

"Well then, this idiot accepts it, light pole." 

"You're ridiculous." he held Tadashi's face, getting closer.

"Only for you" Yamaguchi smiled, feeling warm as he never felt in ages.

Maybe he should be scared of being in love again after what his ex-boyfriend did, maybe he shouldn't trust Kei nor let his guard down, but he felt so safe with him that he couldn't explain the reason nor why he believed that Tsukishima wouldn't hurt him. Maybe it was because they got along so well although they were so different, and soon they were friends. Maybe it was the love for flowers that Tadashi had, but now he loved something more than the flowers at the flower shop near his studio.

He was smiling when their lips pressed in the gentlest way he could describe. The wind and the view below then, the beautiful sky above their heads, it all made it feel like something magical. He didn't know for how long they stayed like that, but Tadashi thought that Kei's lips tasted like the strawberry shortcake he had before, while they stared at each other's eyes, a silly smile on their faces and their breaths mixed as their lungs searched for air. The tingling in his skin when they held hands and Tsukishima put music for them to dance together, the way he was caught up in the blonde's scent while their bodies moved slowly with the song, the way that every little kiss was so good and new that it felt like he was doing it for the first time, it all made him sure that this time, maybe this time he could have a happy ending. That Kei wouldn't be the villain in the story they would write together, that his heart wouldn't be shattered.

He was feeling as warm as the summer, but it was a cold winter night.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you liked it bc this is my favorite piece for this week
> 
> it's not so good as it should be because this week i got into a bad fight with my family and i was just feeling like shit. i couldn't write anything but i tried and well,,,, that's what we got
> 
> if you liked it, p l e a s e check my other fics for this week!! and follow me on twitter @luliyts if you want


End file.
